


2.) Contacto

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Entre tú y yo [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil Damnation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Nivanfield, Post-1, Post-RED, Romance, Slow Build, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoola.<br/>Aquí os traigo el siguiente drabble en esta serie ^^<br/>Espero que os guste. El próximo tendrá algo de acción y más Leon/Chris~ Siempre ha habido feeling entre ellos, pero en este fic no se dará. Será exclusivamente Kennechenko y, en un futuro, añadiré Nivanfield :3</p><p>Un saludito~</p>
    </blockquote>





	2.) Contacto

**Author's Note:**

> Hoola.  
> Aquí os traigo el siguiente drabble en esta serie ^^  
> Espero que os guste. El próximo tendrá algo de acción y más Leon/Chris~ Siempre ha habido feeling entre ellos, pero en este fic no se dará. Será exclusivamente Kennechenko y, en un futuro, añadiré Nivanfield :3
> 
> Un saludito~

De vuelta a la rutina, Leon no podía por más que echar de menos esa semana y pico que pasó en la República Eslava del Este, preocupado por _cierto_ eslavo en particular pero descansando de toda la mierda que asolaba el mundo entero.   
No acababa de aterrizar y Hunnigan ya le había llamado en dos ocasiones para contarle acerca de su nueva misión.  
Esta vez contaría con la ayuda de la _BSAA_ y no había nada que le apeteciese más que ver a Chris y ponerse al día con él. No dudaba de que ambos tendrían mucho que contarse.  
Así pues, se puso manos a la obra y cogió un taxi que le llevase hasta su apartamento para recoger algunas cosas y darle de comer a su gato, Lucifer, el cual era tan independiente como ingrato. Éste le recibió con un ligero coletazo en la pierna y un maullido para después salir por patas cuando Leon trató de acariciarlo.

\- Maldito gato... -masculló al aire poniéndose recto y mirando en derredor.

Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando tuvo que largarse deprisa y corriendo a su última misión, con la excepción del polvo acumulándose en superficies en las que usualmente no solía haber. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Ya limpiaría una vez regresase de su próxima misión.

Mientras sacaba la ropa sucia de la maleta que le habían dejado junto a la puerta de la calle y metía algunas prendas limpias, pensó en lo optimista que era. Las misiones siempre eran arriesgadas y mortales, pero mientras estaba en ellas, en lugar de pensar a quién dejaría a su gato si él muriese, pensaba en qué comprarle como regalo por su paciencia. Lucy no era el típico gato destrozón, sino que era bastante tranquilo. Ni siquiera se escapaba del apartamento. Una vez que Leon volvía tras las misiones y ponía un pie en su casa, lo primero que oía era su maullido, lo mismo que cuando se iba, justo como en aquel momento.  
Sólo que entonces su móvil emitió un sonido de notificación bastante diferente de los que normalmente recibía.  
Un _whatsapp_.

Con el ceño fruncido, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la pantalla con sorpresa.

\- ¿Sasha... ? -susurró mientras la desbloqueaba y abría la aplicación para leer el mensaje.

“ _Hola.  
Espero que recibas esto.  
Ya que no tuve la ocasión de decírtelo antes, lo haré ahora.  
Gracias por salvar mi vida.  
Sasha._”

Leon dejó escapar una ronca carcajada. El mensaje era tan estoico como su remitente.   
Mientras salía de su casa y paraba un taxi se vio contestando:

“ _Sólo tú podrías ser tan serio por WA._ ”

Minutos después, y sin haber obtenido aún respuesta, volvió a mandarle otro:

“ _¿Qué haces?  
Yo voy para el Aeropuerto, de camino a otra misión._”

Y así siguió incluso en el momento de reunirse con Chris. El hombre le saludó con un buen apretón de manos, gesto al que Leon correspondió algo distraído.

“ _¿Te molesto? Si lo hago deberías decírmelo y pararé._ ”

\- ¿A quién le escribes tanto? ¿A tu novia? ¿Una amiguita?

\- N-nada de eso -balbuceó ligeramente Leon, bloqueando la pantalla del móvil y guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Sentía sus mejillas algo calientes, lo que aumentó en cuanto el aparato sonó de repente.

Sacándolo rápidamente, descubrió que se trataba del eslavo.

“ _Estoy en el colegio.  
Ahora mismo hay recreo, así que estoy en la sala de profesores.   
No está permitido el móvil en clase._”

“ _¿Has vuelto a la enseñanza?  
No sabes cuánto me alegro.  
¿Qué harás después? ¿Sales con tus compañeros de trabajo?_”

“ _¿Bromeas? ¿Quién querría arrastrar mi borracho culo (silla de ruedas aparte) fuera del bar y de vuelta a casa?_ ”

“ _A mí no me importaría._ ”

\- Pues para no ser nada sonríes mucho. Vamos, ¿quién es? Sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mí.

Bloqueando nuevamente el móvil, Leon levantó la vista para centrarse en los ojos de Chris, que le observaban con curiosidad e interés.

\- Es sólo un amigo...

\- “Amigo”, ¿eh? -sonrió el más mayor.- Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. A cambio, protege el mío.

\- ¿El tuyo... ? -enarcó una ceja Leon.

\- Piers.

Leon pareció confundido durante unos segundos antes de entender completamente lo que Chris había querido decir con ese nombre.  
Había oído hablar mucho de él, auténticas maravillas. Piers Nivans era un soldado de élite, uno de los mejores francotiradores el mundo sino el mejor, con una inteligencia sobresaliente y dotes para el liderazgo.  
El chico tenía éxito por donde pasase. Hasta Claire le había confesado que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con él. Pero al parecer su hermano mayor le había ganado la partida. Leon se alegraba por él.

\- Se llama Alexander, Sasha -dijo al cabo de un rato.- Le conocí en mi última misión, en la República Eslava del Este y, aunque al principio tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, terminamos en buenos términos. Digamos que... llegamos a entendernos.

Chris escuchó paciente, asintiendo con la cabeza de cuando en cuando.

\- Así que por eso seguís en contacto.

\- Nos salvamos la vida el uno al otro más veces de las que puedo contar – llegaron a la puerta de embarque y se sentaron en las butacas de enfrente.- Y después de dispararle... seguir en contacto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- ¿Le disparaste? -le miró Chris con una ceja alzada.

\- Se había infectado con _La Plaga _. Era la única manera...__

__“ _Tengo pensado viajar a América en verano, una vez terminen las clases.  
Entonces veremos si puedes conmigo o qué _.”___ _


End file.
